


Uncontrollable Desires

by dontevergo



Category: Snowpiercer (2013), Snowpiercer (TV 2020)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, One Shot, Romance, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:47:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29809338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontevergo/pseuds/dontevergo
Summary: Pike can't keep control when he's around you. You two need to be discreet, quick and quiet.
Kudos: 4





	Uncontrollable Desires

I've been traveling on the Snowpiercer for seven years now, since then I've always had to fight. Of course, I was not alone. I had my companions the Tailies who fought bravely every day to stay alive and like me, they hope that one day we will have a good place on the train.  
All these years I lived with these people from the tail and ended up making a lot of friends, I mean, everyone helped everyone as a big family. But there were those people who had the greatest personal meaning for each of us. In my case, I had Pike.  
I met him when I boarded the Snowpiercer. I remember the first years that I had difficulties adapting. I always liked to be alone before the world ended. I had my space, my things and my independence. I never needed anyone for anything. When everything changed, I went crazy, I often thought about suicide.  
Thanks to Pike, those thoughts and that anguish that I felt were gone, giving way to a strong and courageous version of myself.

We have been dating for three years now and I can say that I am very happy despite the circumstances. He taught me many things but mainly, he taught me what it is like to love again. This was something I hadn't felt in years. I fell in love with Pike in the purest form that existed, he was everything to me. I was his and he was mine. Everyone in the tail already knew about us, of course there were many other couples but Pike and I were like the main attraction or the best couple left on that frozen planet earth. That was because we were always together like two magnets.

Even after three years together and seven years of living together, I was still completely in love with him. My heart was always racing when I was with him, it was always like it was the first time. He was the reason why I was still fighting. Fortunately, I could feel the same feeling coming from him. He made a point of telling me how much he loves me and that he will always be with me. Pike was not that romantic, to be honest, nor was I. But, in our own way, we knew exactly how we felt about each other.

Like every couple, Pike and I had our needs. The downside of living with so many people in one place is that, for a couple, the lack of intimacy was frustrating. Especially when it came to sex. The staff made a place between some boxes and beds, a kind of "Couples Room", Pike told me that it was more like the "Sex Room" and it was true. Couples entered that room and could do whatever they wanted, as long as it took a maximum of ten minutes. And other people respected whoever entered that space, no one spied but the jokes later were inevitable.

Pike and I have been there a few times, if it was up to him, we would be there every day. It seemed that the man was insatiable. Not that I didn't like or feel the same thing, after all he was hot. But I liked to be discreet and he respected that.

A few days before the big revolution we planned as a group, I was lying on my makeshift bed, which I shared with Pike by my side. It was small, but it fit both of us with a little tighter fit. I was reading the same book I read five times, but I didn't care. Pike was sharpening some kind of melee weapon that he made himself.

\- Baby, I'm trying to read here, if you continue with this noise I won't be able to.  
I said but I wasn't angry.  
\- You've read this a thousand times, what's new?  
He asked, still sharpening that thing.  
\- Five times and there's nothing new, I just like to feel inside the story. It's a good story.  
\- Do you know what's good? A chocolate cake with strawberries and a huge bed with you lying on it waiting for me.  
\- Pike!  
I pushed his arm slightly but smiled.  
\- What's it? Can't I dream?  
He asks, pretending to be disappointed.  
\- That's not it, it's just that... sometimes I think we won't make it and...  
I was talking but he interrupted me.  
\- Shhhhh, don't talk like that baby, we'll make it together. I promise.  
He turned on his side and was holding my face. His look was what gave me the hope that I sometimes lacked.  
I agreed with a shake of the head and turned to face him too.

We look at each other. I could only think of how lucky I was to have him in my life. Pike came over a little and gave me a kiss. Every kiss from him touched my heart that set my entire body on fire. The kiss quickly became more frantic. Pike let his tongue run all over my mouth and I was very pleased. I felt his hands go down my face to my hips and he squeezed. Fortunately, there was a bed above us, like a bunk bed, in which Pike and I could hide under it. Some cloths were hung to cover any view of the two of us inside. But still, it wasn't enough, there were a lot of people around and someone sleeping above us. When things were going too far, I broke the kiss and looked at him. They were both panting.

\- Okay, we better stop here.  
I said but I didn't fully agree with that.  
\- Oh God! How long since our last hun?  
Pike asked, he still had his hand massaging my hips.  
\- Only have two days, Pike.  
I said laughing. Did he want to have sex now? I mean, not that I didn't want to, I was really excited but a stupid part of me still wanted to keep the description.  
\- Fuck! Too long, I need you now baby.  
He started to kiss me again. He kissed every part of my face and neck. I couldn't help myself, my body inevitably squirmed closer to him. I felt his erection already totally hard, I bit my lip to contain a moan.  
\- Come on baby, you want this as much as I do.  
He noticed me trying to rub my pussy on his dick and kept teasing me even more. My eyes were closed but I could already imagine Pike's lush look seeing me in that state. I opened my eyes and he had an arrogant smile on his face.  
\- Okay, but let's be quick.  
I said, giving in to him.

He quickly got up from the bed and held out his hand for me to stand up too. We went towards this "Couples Room". There was a guy who was there to say if there were people or not. He had been doing this for so long that he didn't even care how many times he saw couples coming and going. When we got there, he was sitting on a chair sewing some clothes.

\- Hey man! Is the path cleared?  
Pike asked him without embarrassment. Unlike me, despite knowing that the boy was already used to it, I still felt ashamed. I stayed behind Pike trying not to maintain eye contact.  
\- Sure, you can come in. Just don't make as much noise as last time.  
The boy said nonchalantly and continued sewing.  
It's true that the last time Pike and I had sex, he couldn't help himself. He ended up moaning a little too loudly. I could handle my moans better than he did. Our friends who slept nearby made jokes about it all night.  
\- No problems.  
Pike said. He took my hand and led me into the living room.

There were two beds pushed together to make one. The sheets were already old and dirty, who knows what. It was a very small space and had almost no light. Pike pulled me up and stopped me in front of the bed. He took off his shirt and spread it on the mattress so I could lie down and feel more comfortable. It was always like that when we were there. Sometimes I was on top and sometimes on the bottom. But Pike loved to dominate me in bed, so he always put me under. This time was not different.

He was still dressed in his shirt. Unfortunately, we didn't have the privilege of taking off all our clothes, as it was meant to be quick. I sat on the mattress and Pike pushed me slightly to lie down. He climbed on top of me and without wasting time kissed me passionately.

His kisses went down to my neck where he left hickeys that I would certainly notice later. I held his hair and pulled it out a little bit, I knew he loved it. He kept going down a little more then he lifted my shirt, showing part of my bare breasts. He sucked one of them very greedily and with his hand he touched the other. I bit my lip with a groan that threatened to leave. He quickly undid my belt buckle and pulled my pants down. My panties came out right away. I knew that Pike wanted that moment to last forever but unfortunately it needed to be fast. After he took off my panties, he got up a little and pulled his own pants along with the panties. His dick stayed out and I couldn't resist touching it and massaging it for a while. He was so nice and big. Pike closed his eyes in appreciation, his mouth was slightly ajar, he almost moaned, but I managed to cover his mouth with my hand to muffle the sound.

I smiled with my own actions and looked at him. He opened his eyes and saw how much fun I was having to tease him. He took my hand from his mouth and kissed me again. This time, he positioned himself on the bed to enter me. But first I got a condom that was next to the bed. The guards always gave us a box of condoms every month. They said it was to avoid overcrowding. Anyway, at least they thought about our sexual protection, right?

I handed the condom to Pike and he put it on. I left my legs wide open waiting for him. He quickly leaned over me and pushed his cock inside. He was slow while stuffing everything in the bottom. My eyes were closed and my breathing was unsteady. He hid his face in my neck and let out a growl of pleasure that was muffled against my skin. When we were fully connected, Pike and I started to swing in sync. He pushed himself back and forth and I tried to push myself up, keeping our bodies together.  
He was pushing hard and fast inside me, now it was my turn to hide my face on his neck when a loud groan escaped my lips. Above me, Pike tried to keep his noises as long as possible. In a moment, I looked at him and he had his eyes closed biting his mouth. I smiled a little and kissed him lightly on the cheek. He opened his eyes and smiled at me too.

We continue at a steady pace. I was already very close to my release, Pike beat so well inside me.

\- Pike!  
I whispered breathlessly.  
\- I know, I'm almost there too, baby.  
He said whispering too.

The sound of our bodies colliding with each other was inevitable. Pike lowered one hand and massaged my clitoris. The moment I feel him touch me, my limit has expired and I came on his dick. He kissed me and hid my moan, my body was still shaking because of the strong orgasms I just had. My pussy sucked his dick and he ended up cumming too. He removed his lips from mine and closed his eyes tightly with the sensation of pleasure, his mouth opened slightly but I put my hand back to stifle the loud, long moan that came out of him while he came.

After we relaxed in that moment of pleasure, Pike got up and left me carefully, he took off his condom and threw it in a trash bag. I sat down and started putting on my clothes. He did the same thing.

Before leaving the room, Pike took my hands and looked me in the eye.

\- Someday, we will have our own "Sex Room", and we will make the most of it every day, I promise.  
He had an amused smile on his face as he spoke. I nodded with a smile too.  
\- I love you, you are the air I breathe.  
He told me. His look was so sweet and sincere.  
\- I love you too, forever.  
I said almost crying.

He gave me a hug. We stood there for a while. No matter what happens from now on, as long as Pike is with me then I will have all the strength I need to fight for our lives. He was the sun that illuminated and warmed me.

\- So let's go?  
I said when I stepped away from him and held his hand.  
\- Let's go.  
He smiled at me and kissed my forehead.

Hand in hand, we left the room as if nothing had happened. But Pike and I knew that for us, every moment together was special. 


End file.
